


Stratagem Termination

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action, Character Death, Fantasy, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Released at 7:19 CST on December 18th, prior to the finale for Legend of Korra.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stratagem Termination

**Author's Note:**

> Released at 7:19 CST on December 18th, prior to the finale for Legend of Korra.

**Summary:** Kuvira’s gambit has been presented, but Avatar Korra will fight until the end, whether the end if Kuvira… or herself.

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural, Friendship, Romance

 **Warnings:** Violence, Major Character Death

 

* * *

 

 

Korra faced an ultimatum, one that she didn’t like: save the city and take out Kuvira, or let Republic City fall to ruin in order to not claim her life. It was an ugly catch-22: damned if she did, certainly damned if she didn’t.

 

Past the bulk of Tenzin’s home, the bay was strewn with ruin: ships broken and rendered to smoking piles of refuse by Kuvira’s Spirit Cannon. Somehow, Korra had been able to convince Kuvira into a thirty-six hour ceasefire, especially in the absence of Bataar Jr., though she was surprised that the so-called “Great Uniter” had been so accommodating.

 

Especially since they’d kidnapped her fiancé.

 

Honestly, at this point, Korra wasn’t sure how much a ceasefire would help: Kuvira’s grip on the city was an iron fist, as solid as the platinum shells of the buildings in Zaofu she’d stole to make her mecha. Considering President Raiko’s all too yielding decision, Korra was stuck between a rock and a hard place, with no foreseeable solution.

 

“Spirits,” she whispered angrily, balling her hands up into fists. What could she do? No one seemed to think her competent anymore, even though she was constantly trying to prove her valor. It seemed that the whole world –mortal and spiritual– was against her, standing as tall as Kuvira’s twenty-five story colossus, a beast she couldn’t tame.

 

Outside on a low platform in the rock garden on Air Temple Island, legs crossed, fists pressed against each other, Korra tried her best to push all of that away, if only for a moment. She needed a moment, to steel herself and try and make sense of this dark situation.

 

That is, until Jinora and Opal interrupted her train of thought.

 

“Korra, there you are!” Opal dashed up the pebbled path, disrupting the smoothed surface as she clomped across. “I’ve been looking for you all afternoon!”

 

“Oh,” Korra said, opening her eyes. “I was… trying to get some peace.” Korra forced herself to her feet, despite wanting to stay resting.

 

“Korra, we don’t have _time_ for meditation!” Opal shouted. “There’s a giant metal monster outside the city limits right now prepared to _kill_ us all to get what she wants!”

 

“Calm down, Opal,” Jinora requested, holding up both hands in peaceful protest. Opal huffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Jinora, Korra,” Opal turned sharply to both, lips forming a tight pout, “we can’t _be_ patient anymore! Peace isn’t the way!”

 

“I agree with Opal for the most part, Korra. You know you can’t wait any longer. Kuvira’s assault on the city, on…” Jinora’s voice was breaking, and she paused, exhaling sharply, letting go of her growing anger. Jinora pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, and when she lowered them, her chestnut brown eyes were dark, steeled with determination. “I’ll help you.”

 

“Me too,” Opal stated, stepping forward. This time, Jinora didn’t admonish her: instead, she nodded curtly, in agreement. “Kuvira destroyed my home and imprisoned my _family_.” She spat the final word, sneering, thick eyebrows turned down. “It’s personal now, and while I might not be in this for revenge, but I’m not going to let her hurt this city, not anymore than she already has.”

 

Normally, Korra would have argued against them, but she couldn’t imagine the rage Opal felt at her home of Zaofu being destroyed beneath Kuvira’s seemingly omnipotent, always crushing hand.

 

 “Fine,” Korra conceded, eyes narrowing. “Go find Mako and Bolin and the others. Maybe they’ll let me help make a plan.”

 

* * *

                       

For the first time in months, Korra was actually privy to a meeting concerning her job: protecting the world.

 

All of Republic City –and the world’s– key players were present, crunched around a long, rectangular table. They were the last heroes and heroines of the entire world, and Republic City’s last wall against Kuvira’s ultimate goal.

 

Inside, Korra’s thoughts were vicious: she was surprised anyone had considered her _competent_ enough to invite her, but she bit her tongue, trying hard to be receptive. It was what she needed to do, even though it was far from desirable.

 

“Thank you for taking initiative, Avatar Korra,” President Raiko began. “Your efforts are appreciated.”

 

“No problem,” Korra replied. “It seemed like the best thing to do.”

 

“Agreed. Now,” Raiko began, eyes panning over the group gathered. “We face a challenge: in a day and a half, Kuvira will fall upon the city, whether we are prepared or not. She plans to take the city by force, although I still plan to engage in peace talks with her.”

 

“Are you sure she’ll uphold those though?” Korra asked. “I mean, her track record so far is… pretty bad.”

 

“Yes,” Raiko asserted. “I believe she’ll…be accommodating.” He pressed his hands flat on the tabletop, nodding like he was trying to convince himself of that fact.

 

“This wouldn’t be happening if someone hadn’t surrendered the city.” Korra was surprised when she saw Su Bei Fong muttering that, rather than herself. It brought a smile to her lips, and put her at ease, despite the grim reality.

 

“I did what I felt was best for the city,” President Raiko shot back defensively. “What more could I do? Let Kuvira destroy it?”

 

“No,” Su said, speaking up. “You could have said that you wouldn’t give the city over! We could be fighting her right now”

 

“Look at what happened to Zaofu, Sulin,” Raiko began. “Your city was ravaged!” That made Su bristle, and her Bataar placed his hand on her, eyebrows tilted down over his concerned, green eyes. She nodded and took his hand, sitting back hard in her chair. “I won’t have any more casualties than there already have been. Even as we speak, Prince Wu, Pema and her children are still trying to evacuate the remaining citizens out from the city. We should be thankful that Kuvira is even allowing _that_.”

 

“…You know I’m still here, right?” Nearly everyone in the room had forgotten about Bataar Jr.’s presence: once Kuvira had given them space, they’d simply left him bound in a chair, and Korra had turned him into a corner, blindfolding him.

 

“Yes, _traitor_ , we do,” Zhu Li said, brown eyes peering out the corners of her. “We’re just ignoring you, so shut up.” Varrick nodded approvingly, and she glared at him, still mildly irritated with his treatment of her.

 

“We have to protect the city,” Lin said, leaning forward. “Kuvira’s given us no choice but to go on the offensive now.”

 

“Perhaps we should hear her out before any action happens,” Raiko said. “I do have a meeting with her –an actual one, this time.”

 

“Yes, but… What happens when that falls through?” It was Tenzin, his low voice ringing out. “We’ve been witness to her tactics, and as much as I hate to admit it, a stance of attrition is no longer viable.” He steepled his fingers, sighing softly as he scanned the group once more. “We need Korra to stand against her.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Korra said, without hesitation. After all, that was in the job description for Avatar: she had no hesitation to step up to the plate. “I’ll take her down no matter what.”

 

“You know that might mean ending her life?” Lin Bei Fong said, cocking an eyebrow at the Avatar. “Are you sure you’re up to that?”

 

The barbed question stung, and Korra jerked to her feet, lips twisted into a snarl. “Look, I know I didn’t come through before when I faced Kuvira, but I’m different!” she shouted. “Like I said, I will do whatever it takes to take Kuvira down. I know what I’m getting into,” she finished, hands slamming on the table. “I’m the Avatar, and she’ll have to deal with it.”

 

An uncomfortable silence settled in, and as Korra’s eye scanned the room, she saw, with stark clarity, that they _did_ believe in her, despite their prior treatment. She nodded curtly, exhaling sharply through her nose.

 

“Well then, meeting adjourned,” President Raiko whispered, rising to his feet. He exited in a swish of his coat tails, leaving the room in another moment of silence.

 

“Well, he’s certainly… frigid,” Su stated, feelings still a bit raw. Opal nodded, sighing.

 

“What _are_ we going to do?” Bolin asked. “Kuvira’s weapon can cut through anything. If she can do that to buildings… what can she do to _us_? To Korra?”

 

“Well, actually, I’ve got a little something I want to show everyone,” Asami stated, a gentle smile on her lips. “Korra, do you have a moment?”

 

With a situation like this, Korra felt she had all the time in the world: after all, who knew what the end would bring, other than destruction.

 

* * *

 

Though the main factory and building complex for Future Industries had been turned to char by Kuvira’s deadly weapon, Asami Sato _always_ had a back-up plan.

 

They took a car, Su, Lin, Asami, Zhu Li and Korra piling in, leaving Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, and Mako to watch over Bataar Jr. back at their base. Despite the Chief of Police being in the backseat, Asami took corners far to fast, speeding up and down the winding streets and lanes of the city, weaving her way to the far side of the city’s commercial building.

 

Asami stopped by a metal fence, cutting the engine. She peered around, head out the window, and when she realized they truly were alone, gave the all clear. “Let’s go,” she said, opening her door. All the women flooded out, stretching before following behind her.

 

They went through the fence in the most literal sense: Lin and Su simply opened a hole big enough to accommodate them, sealing it back in a tangle of metal once they were done. There was no reason to be covert anymore: the city was at war, and war meant taking chance. At least, a war with Kuvira did.

 

They approached what looked like a huge, nondescript storage shed, made of thin sheets of corrugated metal with a curved roof. Asami fished around her pocket, pulling out a key, and unlocked the door. “Inside,” she said, and Korra nodded, shifting pass her and stepping inside.

 

Natural light flooded the area, revealing a tall, hulking tarp covered objects. Its shape was softened by the covering, preventing Korra from guessing what was beneath, but curiosity was getting the better of her, so she asked aloud, “What’s under that?”

 

“That,” Asami began, “is out secret weapon. It was Lin’s idea, actually, after seeing that my old mechs and the new hummingbirds.” Asami walked ahead, boot heels clacking on the floor. Korra jogged to catch up, and the others follow suit. “We had already been toying with a bigger model, but in light of Kuvira’s colossus, this… is a bit of a blessing. Su and Lin modified my design, and well… we got this.” Asami pointed at the tarp. “Mind getting it off?”

 

“No, of course not.” Korra dropped her weight, lifting her hands up. She focused on the slight breeze inside the area, and pulled on it, calling more and more wind to her, and aimed it under the edge of the tarp Asami was holding. The cover billowed up and peeled itself off, falling into a pile a good distance away.

 

“It’s…a mecha,” Korra whispered.

 

The mecha was dark platinum, stylized with etchings and interlocking metal joints colored black, all of which lay in a large pile on the ground. Although not as big as Kuvira’s, it was still sizable, big enough that it couldn’t be stored within the storage area’s ten foot high ceiling, but in a spree of pieces. “We already had it built before the attack, but afterwards, we scrapped what we could and added it to this. The inside is big enough for three people to fit comfortably: two pilots and a metalbender. It’s not as sophisticated as Kuvira’s, but it’s got its surprises. Plus, it assembles fairly quickly. We just need some metalbenders and it clicks into place, just like a puzzle.”

 

“Who’s going inside?” Korra asked.

 

“Me,” Asami stated, “and Zhu Li and Su.”

 

“Are you all… sure?” Korra asked, concern showing in her blue eyes. “You could… die.”

 

Su spoke up first, green eyes steeled. ‘I know that I can die,” she stated, “but this is personal. Kuvira is… she was like a daughter to me, and maybe… maybe she still is,” Su paused, clearing her through. “But her feeling this way, her tyranny… I feel like it’s my fault, and I _have_ to try and fix it, even if that means making a hard choice.”

 

“I feel similarly,” Zhu Li said. “I saw how bad Kuvira is, and I can’t sit idly by while she tries to destroy yet another city. I did so for Varrick and to try and sabotage her, but now, I’m going to stand with you.”

 

“Sorry to break up the touching personal speeches, but shouldn’t we try and get this thing assembled?” Lin said, eyebrows raised. Su smiled and nodded, motioning towards it.

 

“Let’s get to work.” Korra cracked her knuckles and nodded, taking up a stance to help lift the pieces.

 

* * *

 

 

Across the city, President Raiko was being escorted General Iroh II, and the few remaining soldiers –six total, the only ones without sustained injuries and a handful of those not slaughtered by Kuvira’s cannon. “Are you prepared?” Iroh asked, leaning close to Raiko’s ear.

 

“Yes,” he replied. “I know what to expect, and what I need to do for the city.” With, they stepped from the Satomobiles that had taken them to where Kuvira was camped, in the countryside outside of Republic City.

 

“Halt!” A soldier said. “State your business.” The lead car –contain President Raiko –came to a halt, as did the others.

 

“President Raiko, here for Kuvira,” General Iroh II intoned, leaning out the window. “For peace talks,” he added, eyebrows rising up when he said peace.

 

“Ah, yes. The Great Uniter said to expect you,” the soldier replied. “I’ll escort you to her tents. You can leave your vehicles here.”

 

They walked into the camp, tension a thick wall on all sides. Soldiers and camp travelers looked upon the President with visible disdain, muttering and cursing his title. He kept his gaze forward though, focusing on moving his feet left, right, left, right towards Kuvira.

 

Soon, the soldier stopped, arm extending towards a big green tent in the center of the camp. “You may enter. I will escort you back when you are done.” General Iroh II nodded, taking the first step forward.

 

“Sit down, and relax, Raiko,” Kuvira said, dropping his title. “Tea? Snacks? We got a wonderful fireberry tea that packs a punch. Such an explosive flavor,” she mused, green eyes cutting down to look at him.

 

“No thank you, Kuvira,” he shot back, crossing his legs. A female soldier set down a tray of tea and macaroons regardless, on the small, circular table before him. “I’m here to talk, not enjoy tea time.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Kuvira replied. “So, here are my conditions: you surrender your city back to Earth Kingdom territory, I leave you as President –with minimal powers– and I’ll even rebuild Future Industries. I’ll even be generous and aid in you getting the citizens back to their homes. All you have to do is say yes.”

 

“What’s in this for me?” Raiko asked.

 

“Were you not listening? You get to keep your role. I’ll even let you keep your perks, no matter how frivolous and greedy they are. So long as you support me, swear your loyalty, and help facilitate the new age.”

 

“What new age?” Raiko said, leaning forward. “An age of slaughter and punishment? An age where you get _force_ -”

 

Kuvira’s hand came up, and a metal band shot off from her shoulders, clasping around Raiko’s mouth. His hands instantly came up, grabbing at it, muffled screams eeking out from the sides. “Let me clarify one thing,” Kuvira whispered, turning to fully face him. Her eyes were cool, full lips curved up into a wicked, eerie smile. “I have never forced anyone to do anything. People either see the light, or they stay behind in the darkness of the oppression they’ve always known. It is as simple as that, Raiko: after all, I did not force you to surrender your city. You _chose_ that.”

 

Raiko calmed down, relaxing against the hard chair, glaring at Kuvira. “I truly hate that you don’t see my vision,” Kuvira stated, tilting her head. “It’s a shame that you won’t live to see it either.” Kuvira raised her arms up, and six more metal bands unlatched themselves from her shoulders, and with a flick of her fingers, wrapped the throats of the six soldiers, turning their faces pink, red, then blue, before they dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless.

 

General Iroh II had leapt forward to try and fend her off, but two metal bands had attached themselves to his hands and ankles, effectively pinning him on the the ground. Raiko himself was defenseless, and in his shock, was stockstill. “K-Kuvira! Stop this instance!”

 

“Ha!” she exclaimed. “You have no command over me, you overinflated figurehead! You’re worse than the prince if you think you can tell me what to do.” Kuvira motioned for a solider, who stepped forward and presented her a towel. She whipped her hands, as if she were suddenly dirty from the murderous act. She thanked the solider and passed the towel back, approaching Raiko.

 

“Take the President to his new cell for holding,” she ordered, smirking. “I’ll deal with his life after I’ve taken the city.”

 

* * *

 

Though they worked into the late evening, building portions of the mecha and stringing them together, Asami was proud to say her mecha was up to snuff.

 

They’d assembled it in the open, even though Kuvira, at any moment, could see them. Even under the concern of her ever watchful eye, they still had a task –and a war– to prepare for, like it or not.

 

Now, before them all, stood a shining mech, fifteen stories tall. “Looks good kid,” Lin said, smacking Asami on her back. She grunted, frowning a bit.

 

“I haven’t had time to test it,” Asami confessed, “but we don’t have the luxury of time.” Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, tugging it up into a messy ponytail. “But from what my father and I discussed-”

 

“Your _father_?” Korra interjected.

 

“Yes, my _father_ ,” Asami said. “I’ve been visiting for the past two months, and… Well, we shared ideas for new mechs. He’s the one who came up with the design for the hummingbirds,” she stated. “Without him, this wouldn’t exist. That, and metalbenders,” Asami said, nodding her head at Su and Lin.

 

“It should work,” Zhu Li offered, walking up to it once more. For the past half hour, she’d walked it a dozen times, examining the metal machine for any hiccups. “And even if it doesn’t… isn’t it worth the risk?”

 

“Yes,” Asami stated. “It is.”

 

“So are you three really going to pilot it?” Korra asked.

 

“No,” Su said. “I’m actually going to be on the ground. If I’m going to deal damage, I want it to be with my own abilities. Instead, Asami and Zhu Li are going to operate the controls, since it doesn’t require a metalbender, but just benefits from it.”

 

“Plus, this is a last ditch effort,” Asami said. “We’re not pulling this out until the end… or whatever end Kuvira pushes us to.”

 

“So, what do we do now?” Zhu Li asked. “The ceasefire isn’t up yet.”

 

“We wait,” Korra said. “And try to figure things out better so we can be a step ahead.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came all too quickly.

 

Team Avatar rose with the sun, heading off to their assigned locations where the battle would most likely be raged: at Republic City’s heart, in downtown.

 

Korra had opted to leave Naga with Pema and Wu, leaving last from Air Temple Island. “Keep them safe, okay girl?”

 

Naga whined, tongue lolling from her mouth. “Pema, Wu,” she said, blue eyes serious. “Stay safe. I… I don’t want to lose everyone.”

 

Wu stepped forward, an unusually calm smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about us. Just come back safe, okay?” Pema nodded in agreement.

 

“Now go off and save he world, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Korra agreed, nodding. She whipped up a gale beneath her and took off, wind propelling her towards downtown Republic City.

 

“Korra!” Korra turned and saw Bolin, Asami, and Mako coming towards her. She dropped to the street, running a few steps to diffuse her momentum and stopped, embracing them all.

 

“Hey,” she breathed, leaning back. “Ready?

 

“You bet!” Bolin exclaimed. “Although we haven’t seen Raiko all morning.”

 

“You haven’t?” Korra asked, stepping back. “Did he and Iroh go to talk with Kuvira.”

 

“Yeah,” Mako answered. “But he never came back.”

 

A sudden boom sounded, and when Korra tilted her head back, she could see Kuvira’s colossus looming on the horizon, above the tallest buildings. “Avatar Korra!” It was Kuvira’s voice, project from the mecha. “Ready your forces, meager as they are, to bow down before the new Earth Kingdom!”

 

“Never!” Korra shouted back. She looked at Asami, Mako, and Bolin and nodded. “Let’s go!”

 

They fanned out: Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo taking to the skies, Opal and Kai trailing behind them on bison. Su and Lin discharged metal robes, pulling themselves up the sky. The remaining loyal metalbenders followed suit, taking to the rooftops alongside the metalbending police force.

 

“Soldiers!” Bolin shouted, and Korra turned her attention down the avenue. Kuvira’s forces were charging, a mix of metalbenders and earthbenders. Korra exhaled sharply and smirked, igniting her hands.

 

“Charge!” Lin shouted.

 

The four jumped into the fray, charging directly towards the troops. From above, Lin shouted orders and the airbenders swept down, a gale of wind throwing grit into the faces of the soldiers: rock supplied by Bolin’s relentless bending. Asami took advantage of the situation and wove in and out, electro-glove shocking victims, conducting the scalding electricity through the metal of their uniforms and disabling them. Under her hand, the soldiers were dropping like flies, and with Mako’s flames, they were quickly being tuckered out.

 

Even with their overwhelming success so far, Korra was still a bit anxious. Kuvira hadn’t moved the colossus, and no troops had come. She kept on going and going though, fending off troops, until she felt an odd twist in her gut.

 

 _Spirit energy,_ she thought. It was being perverted, twisted above. _But where_? Korra thought.

 

“Keep on fighting, Korra!” Asami said, turning around. “We can’t relent!” She jabbed her hand out, shocking another soldier in his arm, dropping him to the ground.

Tenzin swooped down to the ground, leaving the other airbenders above, still swirling wind for Bolin. “Good job Korra,” he said, hurling a ball of wind at a few soldiers. They tumbled back and he ducked, barely avoiding a metal band.

 

“Something’s off though,” Korra shouted, switching to airbending alongside Tenzin. They fed one naother’s attacks, and within a few minutes, the last of the soldiers lay groaning on the ground. “My stomach feels wrong.”

 

“What do you-” A buzz sounded, familiar to only a day and a half again: Kuvira had been charging her cannon and was preparing to loose a beam of spirit energy.

 

And it was aimed directly at the group on the ground.

 

“Move!” Korra shouted, waving her arms. “She’s going to fire!”

 

Quickly, the airbenders dipped down, snatching at Asami, Mako and Bolin, hauling them up and out of the way. Tenzin nodded and waved them out, leaving only him and Korra on the ground. “Let’s move out,” he ordered, gathering wind beneath him.

 

Suddenly, a soldier lurched from the ground, charging at Korra. She jerked back, prepared to blow him out of the way, but stumbled and fell, grunting as she kicked the soldier off. Yet he’d gotten a band around her hands and feet, preventing her from moving. “T-Tenzin!” she screamed. “Help!”

 

On a gust of wind, Tenzin launched himself at her, wind propelling him at breakneck speed. He threw the gale at her and she flew, up and away over to where Su and Lin were moving towards.

 

An explosion sounded, and Korra grunted, fresh rubble cement scratching her skin, and when she looked up, she saw the beam firing, and screamed, writhing around in her bonds. “Tenzin, no!” Korra’s warning came too late, and the beam struck him, the same purple light embracing Tenzin.

 

Yet instead of turning to ash and char, he was still whole, screaming within the flare of light.

 

“What…?” Korra said, mouth wide open. Su bent over her, covering her face from the light, hands moving to unbind Korra.

 

Inside the light, Tenzin writhed, foam frothing at his lips as his form shuddered, and for a moment, Korra could see a tangible, white light around him, a glow that seemed to seep from his skin. It morphed, and flickered, revealing a perfect image of Tenzin, illuminated over his human body.

 

 _His spirit,_ Korra realized.

 

“His spirit energy,” Su whispered, watching in awe. “It’s protecting him from the cannon.” She turned, launching another spree of rocks at a trio of soldiers, knocking them down to the ground. “I’ve got to go Korra. Save him,” she called over her shoulder, not finishing with “ _if you can_ ”. She ran faster, catching up to her sister and sending a boulder towards a group of attacking soldiers.

 

The light faded and Tenzin fell to the ground, collapsing onto his stomach.

 

Korra ran over to him, jumping over the rubble and fell to her knees, not carrying about the rock digging into her kneecaps. “Tenzin!” she screamed. “Tenzin, talk to me!” She grabbed him and turned him over onto his back, bringing his head to her lap. His eyes were barely open, and though he looked fine, she could sense that something was wrong.

 

Korra placed her hand on his forehead and shut her eyes, seeking the thread she had always found with spirits: yet within Tenzin, whose spirit was like a beacon on a dark night, was nonexistent. Not even a small spark resided within him. “Oh no…” Korra whispered.

 

Tenzin’s eyelids flutter open, and he looked around, seemingly lost. After a few moments, he seemed a bit more grounded. “I…” Tenzin coughed hard, and dark red blood colored his beard and lips. “Oh Korra, I’m so sorry…”

 

“No,” Korra whispered, the sickening sensation of what was happening settling into her gut. She felt like heaving. “No, no, Tenzin, no.” A chocked sob bubbled up in her throat, and she grunted, trying hard not to cry, but another sob broke through anyways. “Tenzin, no, no, no.” Each ‘no’ grew louder, until Korra was screaming.

 

“Korra, don’t cry,” he whispered, coughing again. He shuddered, eyes glazing over a bit. “Just… stay here, please. I need to tell you something.”

 

“Okay,” she whispered, nodding a bit too much. “Okay.” It took all her strength to stay still.

 

“Korra, I’m so proud of you,” Tenzin began. “I’ve watched you grow from a child into a young woman. You’ve gone from being selfish to being so responsible, and I’m so, so proud of you.” He paused, the effort of talking too much. With a deep, rattling breath, Tenzin continued. “I am so fortunate to have been able to train you, so proud to have been able to train the Avatar.”

 

“You still can,” Korra said. “You’re gonna make it, Tenzin. I’ll get you out of here and-”

 

“No,” Tenzin said. “I… When the beam hit me, it took all of my spirit energy, down to my life. I’m going to die Korra, and that’s alright.” He sighed, eyes rolling up to look at her. Korra shook her head still though, adjusting his head so he rested more comfortably on her knees.

 

“No, Tenzin… I still need you,” she whispered, feeling a bit selfish. The request sounded childish, but it was true: Tenzin had stopped being a mentor and had become a friend.

 

“No you don’t, Korra. Can’t you see you have come so far?” Tenzin said, a wan smile come to his lips. “The city _needs_ you. I… Well, perhaps I’ll see my father again. That’s a nice thought.” Korra sniffled, sobs coming anew, tears rolling down her cheek and falling onto Tenzin’s face. “You know, you have always been like a daughter to me,” Tenzin whispered. “The kids think of you the same: you’re our family, Korra, and we’re so _proud_ to have you in it.”

 

“Tenzin, you can’t go! P-Pema and… th-the kids!” Korra blubbered. Snot slicked her up lip, and in the glinting sun, it shimmered.

 

“Yes,” Tenzin whispered, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “I… I’ll miss Pema so much… and the kids…” that made him only cry harder, his coughs rattling his chest. “Korra, promise me this: you’ll look after them. They’ll need you, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Korra answered. “Of course.”

 

“I don’t want to pass out of this world sad, Korra,” Tenzin stated. “Will… Will you smile for me?”

 

“S-Smile?” To Korra’s ears, it sounded like a ridiculous last wish, the last thing Tenzin would ever want.

 

“Yes. When you smile, you remind me so much of my father,” he admitted. “I can see his happiness radiate from you, but… more importantly, I can see _your_ happiness, something I feared you had lost.”

 

“But… you’re dying,” Korra whispered. “There’s nothing happy about that.”

 

“I know,” Tenzin whispered. His voice was growing weaker, blood wetting Korra’s pants. “But… smile for you and me,” Tenzin asked. “Just one last time, okay?”

 

Somehow, Korra forced a smile to her lips, a genuine curve of her lips despite the tears rolling down her cheek, and Tenzin nodded weakly, returning with a smile of his own as one last puff of air exited his chest, deflating his form as his soul departed the world, body going slack on Korra’s lap.

Korra lifted her fingers up to Tenzin’s eyelids, dragging them down gently until his glassy eyes were covered and he looked like he was sleeping. “I’ll come back,” she whispered, forcing herself to her feet. The battle still raged on, even with Tenzin’s death, and now –more than ever– Republic City needed her.

 

Korra dropped her weight, focusing on the rubble –brick, stone, and mortar– and pulled it towards her, covering Tenzin’s body in a stone grave for protection. Thought hardly a proper burial, it would keep him from harm, at least until Korra could come back and recover his body. _It’s all I can do right now,_ Korra told herself, piling a few stones on top as a marker. _I’ll save the city, promise_.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Hopeless_.

 

Korra felt hopeless. The image of Tenzin dying flashed in her mind and she felt the same cold fear consume her. She froze up, images flashing before her: all the times her life was on the line, all the times her spirit was almost lost. Korra had though herself past that point that she’d pushed past the terror, but it felt just as fresh as if she were in the midst of it. She screamed, and the fire she was wielding went, fading on the breeze as more solders entered the avenue.

 

 _Look inside yourself_.

 

Korra’s moves were becoming jerky, and the sound of Kuvira shifting –eager for battle– roared in her ears. “Korra, focus!” Mako shouted, ducking as another one of her attacks when wild.

 

“I’m trying!” she shot back, aiming a plume of fire at a group of soldiers. They scattered, the flames fading to sparks.

 

 _Korra_ , the voice said. _Look inside._

 

Jinora was next to her suddenly, spinning discs of air, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screamed.

 

 _Korra_.

 

 _Raava_ , Korra thought.

 

Korra felt as if she were suddenly falling, spirit detaching itself from her body with a sharp tug. She had a new perspective: the battle raging before her, her limp form only a few hundred meters from Kuvira’s war colossus. Chaos was all around her, and in the midst of it, she was failing, like she had before.

 

 _Like she always would_.

 

 _Korra_ , a voice said: Raava’s motherly tone, sweet and accepting, filled every cell in her body, resonating within the depths of her soul. _Turn to me. Remember I am here_.

 

Korra nodded, corporeal form turning to face Raava. She was in her full brilliance, tall, an illuminating white and blue form

 

“Raava, I… I don’t know if I can do this. I don’t want to kill Kuvira, but… but she wants to kill _me_ ,” Korra whispered the last word, the haunting sensation that Kuvira _would_ end her life sinking in. “But… I don’t want to kill her Raava. That would make me just _like_ Kuvira.”

 

“There are other ways to stop someone without stealing their life, Korra,” Kuvira said. “You know that yourself: never have you felled an enemy by taking their life.” Raava was right: Amon’s brother dragged him to the depths of the ocean, Unalaq’s life was stolen from his contract with Vaatu, and Zaheer still lived, albeit imprisoned until his life ended. Yet Raava coudl still sense the fear in her: a fear that her weakness would overtake her.

 

“Weakness and strength are necessary for balance,” Raava intoned. “You must find where your strength is once more to bring _yourself_ back to balance.”

 

A dull boom roared, and Korra felt her spirit shudder, and when she looked down, she realized her body was in danger. “I think I know what do then, Raava,” she stated, nodding with a renewed sense of certainty. “I know how to stop Kuvira.”

 

“I am always here for you, Korra,” Raava said. “Go and become the beacon that Republic City _needs_ , Korra. I will fight with you to end this however you choose.”

_It’s time._

 

* * *

 

 

Out of all of her enemies, Kuvira was the _worst_.

 

Amon stood for anarchy, anger driving him ultimately to his death, albeit at his brother’s hand. Yet even he wasn’t truly a _villain_ : just a man tortured by his own loathing, anger that had twisted him to hate the world. Unalaq was similar: his desire for power was a corruptive, gluttonous thing that led him to try and roil the world. Even Zaheer though, who had nearly ending her life, wasn’t truly bad: he was a man with a set focus, but without him, Korra would not have regained herself again.

 

Yet Kuvira was simply _cruel_ , stopping at nothing to destroy and roil people’s lives, all for her end. All for uniting a world through her own vision, all for a world where Kuvira’s word was the final say so.

 

That very thought is what made Korra move, spirit sound in her body once more. “Asami!” she shouted, jerking to her feet. “Do the thing!”

 

Asami nodded and lifted her glove, pressing a button on the wrist. She jumped back and stunned another soldier, one of the new forces that had been released into the city.

 

A crack sounded and Kuvira turned her colossus, spirit cannon aimed at the ready. Asami took off from the fray, running down the avenue, and to her awaiting mecha.

 

It was kneeling when she arrived, with Su and Lin inside the cockpit.. “Korra!” Asami called, and Korra nodded, propelling herself backwards. Asami had already climbed inside the mecha, and was rising up, Su and Lin rushing to take Korra’s place.

 

 _Faster_ , Korra thought. She crouched and leapt, wind lifting her up.

 

Korra urged the wind beneath her feet to propel her higher, the buzz of Kuvira’s laser cutting through the white noise of wind in her ears. _Almost three_ , she thought. She could see the opening, forty feet away. She had to get there before Kuvira finished charging her laser.

 

Korra launched herself into the air, and she heard the hiss of air sound behind her: the sound of the hatch of their salvation opened, ready to receive her. She let herself fall, shooting a plume of fire towards Kuvira, and when she landed, was inside of the mech.

 

“Hurry!” Asami said, hands on the series of levels. “Pull!”

 

Korra lowered herself, loosening her arms and legs. She felt for the metal, gripping it in her mind: the levers, the dials, and all the parts of the mecha. She jered the the left and the mecha followed, narrowly avoiding Kuvira’s laser as it shot across the city, slamming into a building.

 

Korra imagined herself leaping, and she jumped, forcing the metal of the mecha to follow her. Asami braced herself, green eyes steeled ahead, and they soared over the fighting below, landing a mere hundred yards from Kuvira.

 

“So, you decided to build a mecha too?” Kuvira stated. “How original. Still, yours seems to lack one thing: a cannon.”

 

“Perhaps because we’re not ruthless!” Asami shouted, voice cutting through their own speaker. She cut the connection and called to Korra. “She’s right: we need to figure out how to disable her now.”

 

Without hesitation, Kuvira charged, and Korra followed suit, sole focus on somehow taking Kuvira down. Their hands met, and Korra clenched, gritting her teeth as the two mechanical monsters stumbled back. “Harder, Korra!”

 

“I’m trying, Asami!” Korra jerked forward again,

 

 _No_. They were stumbling backwards, and Korra could feel her balance wavering. _No_.

 

In a moment of clarity, Korra realized what the fear was from earlier: that she was fighting her counterpart in spirit and manner. Like Kuvira, Korra was ambitious, and like Kuvira, Korra strived for what she thought was best.

 

But what separated them was method: Kuvira sought to kill Korra.

 

Korra simply wanted to save her from herself, and _that’s_ what made them different. It was Korra’s intention _not_ to take a life that was keeping her from becoming Kuvira.

 

 _She’s the unbalance,_ Korra realized. _And that’s not what the world needs_. She replayed those words once more: “The world doesn’t need you.”

 

 _But it does_ , Korra told herself. _It needs the Avatar’s balance._

 

A flood of energy roared inside of Korra, and with that moment, she realized exactly how Kuvira needed to dealt with: she could no longer keep her abilities, and Korra had to be the one to take them.

 

 _This ends now_.

 

Korra felt her skin ignite, fierce, bright blue fire slithering from her hands, rolling up her arms, embracing her in a wavering heat that, while hot, did not burn her. “Kuvira!” Raava’s voice called out. “You have done great damage to humanity, and now, I will end your tyranny!”

 

 _Limitless_ , Korra thought, recalling what Zaheer had said to her. _Your powers are limitless_. Her gut pinched and she felt a flux of energy roll around her abdomen, stretching itself through each and ever vein in her body. _I am limitless._

 

Korra screamed, and the flame expended out, shooting out in a focused laser beam from the open cockpit of the mecha. It was her spirit –her own energy–  and as her scream turned into a roar, it grew in power, striking Kuvira’s behemoth with such a force that she stumbled back, losing control of her colossus.

 

“I will never stop!” Kuvira grunted, trying to bend the metal in her colossus. She faltered once more and fell to her knees, viciously trying to hold on. “I will have _my_ world!”

 

“Neither will I!” Korra shouted. Her scream renewed and more fire crawled from her skin, feeding the laser that steadily began to destroy Kuvira’s spirit cannon.

 

The spirit energy sucked the power from the mechanical behemoth, draining every mechanism of its electrical energy. It grew heavy under Kuvira’s hands, and the colossus stumbled forward, mirroring Kuvira’s own faltering steps, until it pitched forward. A sharp scream echoed around the area, and the colossus slammed into the ground. The cockpit opened, and Kuvira tumbled out, grunting as she was pitched across the ruins of Republic City. She pushed herself up weakly, looking around with dazed green eyes.

 

The beam of energy dissipated into the air, blue flames fading into sparks and nothingness. Inside Asami’s mecha, Korra turned, eyes blinding blue-white: the eyes of the Avatar State. “Asami, I need you to open the hatch,” Korra and Raava’s voiced commanded. “Kuvira must be finished.”

 

“Are you going to…kill her?” Asami whispered. Korra shook her head no.

 

“No, but she will never hurt another person again in her lifetime.” With that, Asami opened the hatch, the cockpit of the mecha opening, and Korra launched herself out.

 

Korra hit the ground with a solid thud, and with a burst of speed, was at Kuvira. “You’re finished,” Korra intoned.

 

Kuvira, somehow, forced herself to her feet, groaning, head lolling. Her hair, normally pristine, hung in sweaty tangles. “ _Never_ ,” she spat, bringing her fists up. She flexed her fingers and two metal bands snapped off.

 

“You can no longer hurt Korra.” Raava was back in control, voice strong. “She is free from her past. Yet you are not, Kuvira. You seek to revenge as a boon for your heart, not to help the people of this world.” Kuvira snarled and threw herself at Korra, metal bands flying, yet Korra deflected each one, smirking.

 

“Stand still!” Kuvira shouted. “I won’t have a world with you in it!”

 

“You will though,” Raava stated. “Just as I will have a world where you exist.”

 

They set into battle, a one-on-one fight with their abiities. Instantly, Korra felt all the elements flow to her, and she harnessed them at once, unrelenting as she tired Kuvira out.

 

Kuvira stumbled, fighting fiercely, green eyes crazed as she grew more and more exhausted. She charged at Korra, taking the offensive, but her exhausted state had rendered her near powerless.

 

Korra leg’s shot out, tripping up Kuvira. She fell forward, skidding a few feet. Korra quickly turned around, and grabbed her shoulder, left hand pressing into her collarbone, right hand tangled in her hair: an unbreakable grasp.

 

Kuvira‘s green eyes bright with fury, cheeks and clothes dusted with ash, uniform singed down to Kuvira’s reddened flesh: damage from the spirit energy Korra had channeled. “What?” she spat, weakened. Her voice came out like a while. “Are you going to kill me?!”

 

“No,” Korra said. Raava’s voice had faded, leaving her with her natural tone. “I’m not you, Kuvira.” For a moment, Kuvira relaxed, an unconscious reaction. “But I am going to prevent you from ever using bending like this again.”

Methodical, Korra shifted the grip of her right hand, loosening the grip on Kuvira’s hair and placing the pad of her thumb in the center of her forehead, right over where her sixth chi channel was. She smoothed the spot gently, exhaling, and in that moment, felt immense sadness for Kuvira. “I am sorry that you have chosen this path,” Korra whispered. “But now, I will show you the end of what you have chosen.” Korra’s left hand slid down over Kuvira’s heart, settling in the middle of her sternum.

 

Kuvira went rigid with fear and grunted as Korra began to tug on her very soul, a deep yank on the innate ability that drove her bending. Kuvira’s lips parted, and she whimpered, eyes closing as her bending flooded into Korra, energy filling Korra with a swelling sensation of right. Her eyes blazed brighter.

 

“This is your salvation,” Raava’s voice rang out. “May you exist in peace in this world, without your abilities and exiled from Zaofu.”

 

Korra tugged on the thin thread linking her to Kuvira’s her bending, and felt the energy flow into her body, that connection growing stronger, firmer. Her eyes glowed even brighter, as if that same blue fire was consuming her from the inside out. Kuvira’s eyes opened, and green light the same color as grass poured out from them, the same light exiting her parted lips, and within moments, Kuvira’s powers were gone, energy absorbed into Korra’s own body.

 

Korra cut their connection and Kuvira gasped, jerking away from the Avatar. Korra let her, and watched as she stumbled forward two steps. Kuvira extended her hands out, and nothing happened: the rubble remained still, and the metal bands on her uniform stayed attached. “You… you took my powers.”

 

“Yes,” Korra stated. “Ones that I no longer saw you fit to wield. You abused them, Kuvira, and now, you’ll never abuse them again.”

 

Kuvira stumbled forward a bit more, and she tilted her head back and screamed, tears rolling down her cheek. She swayed, voice going hoarse after a minute, and seemed to deflate. “I… will… hate you…for the rest…of my life,” Kuvira whispered, falling forward. She hit the ground and weakly turned her head.

 

Korra nodded. “That’s alright, because I will always pity you, Kuvira,” Korra admitted, eyes dimming as she went slack, falling backwards onto the ground with a sound thump.

 

* * *

 

 

“Korra.” Korra groaned, blinking away the haze in her mind. The smell of smoke choked her nose and throat, and she realized that scent was coming from her, from her charred hair and had scalded skin.

 

“Are you okay?” Asami was kneeling next to her, tears rolling down her cheek. Her lipstick, normally pristine, was smudged, though Korra noticed through the heady smoke, Asami smelled like vanilla.

 

“Wa…Water,” Korra breathed, head lolling to the side, settling onto a white pillow. All around her was white: white linen, white lights, and white clothes healers. _I must be at a hospital_ , she thought, sniffing again, seeking scents past the vanilla on Asami. The metallic tang of cleaner struck her nose and she groaned. She adjusted a bit, shifting so that sharp, burning pain in her right wrist faded to an annoying throb.

 

Asami quickly fetched a cup of water, and held it to Korra’s cracked lips, tilting it until the cool drink spilled into her mouth. After a few sips, Korra’s throat ached less. “What happened?”

 

“You used the Avatar state in the colossus to stop Kuvira. It was…” Asami paused, exhaling. “ _Amazing_. You’ve been out for two days though.”

 

“Why do my hands hurt?” Korra asked, voice still thick. Asami poured another measure of water down her throat, and she nodded in thanks.

 

“Your burnt yourself out, almost literally,” Asami said. “Imagine my surprise when my pilot ignited herself.” Korra could see she was trying to joke, but there was a glimmer of fear in her eyes: fear that Korra had almost perished for the sake of the world.

 

“I… what?” Korra asked, eyes wide.

 

“I don’t know what happened but… You turned yourself into a battery for the colossus. It was like your energy was _powering_ the mecha. You channeled spirit energy and shot it at Kuvira’s colossus, and took away her bending.” Korra blinked and closed her eyes: a flood of memories came back, all true to what Asami had said. “She’s in Bei Fong’s custody,” Asami added, patting Korra’s hand. “Safe and sound.”

 

“Great,” Korra breathed, relaxing. “It’s over.” She suddenly realized she felt like crying: Tenzin was gone, permanently so. “Who… else?”

 

Asami understood instantly: “No one but Tenzin,” she whispered. “Even Bataar Jr.’s safe.”

 

“Good,” Korra replied. A tear rolled down her cheek. “Did… Did someone find his body?”

 

“Yeah. Under a pile of rocks. You… You did the right thing, protecting him like that,” Asami said. “I know he was proud to give his life to keep Kuvira from killing you.”

 

“Yeah.” It was all Korra could say in response.

 

Silence passed for a while, until Asami looked at her, red lips pressed into a thin line. “Korra, I love you,” Asami whispered softly. Korra blinked her big, blue eyes and exhaled, nodding.

 

“You… wait what?” Korra asked.

 

“I love you,” Asami whispered.  “Almost losing you… I can’t wait until the next big, world ending battle. I love you, and…And I would really like to kiss you right now.”

 

“I… I’ve only kissed boys before though. What if I’m bad?” Korra said. Asami confessing her love made sense: after all, their letters, shared over Korra’s absence, had fostered something in her heart that now, only made sense as love. Romantic love, platonic love: an all, encompassing affection towards Asami Sato that made her cheeks heat up.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Asami answered. “This is a first for me too, Avatar.” Korra giggled softly, and shifted, head tilting a bit as Asami’s hair fell over her shoulders in a tumble of wavy locks, obscuring the touch of her lips to Korra’s.

 

* * *

 

 

“We stand here today as a testament to Avatar Korra’s efforts,” President Raiko said.

 

Once more, Korra was in a wheelchair, bandages covering all but her head, leaving her face free to feel the warm sunshine ghost across her skin. This time though, she felt a different sorrow: an aching sadness –longing, really– for Tenzin, a desire to heal Pema’s heart, and pity for Kuvira, who now sat in isolation, bending locked from her until the end of her time, forever loathing the world that never bowed to her.

 

Korra felt no sadness for the wheelchair she was in though. Instead, she felt like she finally could rest. 

 

“When Avatar Korra first came to our city, we rejected her, led astray by Amon to see her as a dangerous girl. When the Spirit Realm was reunited with our own world, we shunned her further, blaming her for bringing us what has been a true gift: our reconnection with spirits,” Raiko continued. “Now though, I want to formally apologize for our treatment, and award you our highest honor: The Republic City medal for Valor, for being our savoir in _all_ our times of need.”

 

"We're so proud of you sweetie," Senna whispered, a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder. Tonraw gave her a rough squeeze and she winced, and he chuckled, apologizing quickly.

 

Korra looked out to the crowd. On the front row, Opal and Bolin were holding hands, smiling up at Korra. Zhu Li and Varrick sat side by side, glimmering platinum rings on their fingers, and when she turned to whisper to him, Varrick’s cheeks reddened and he chuckled softly. Pema sat with her child and Kai next to Jinora, a protective arm slung around her shoulder. Even Iroh II, who had sustained injuries in Kuvira’s camp, was there, albeit bandaged and bearing a black eye. He sat with Kya, Katara, and Bumi, stoic expression soft. All looked so proud of Korra though, and that was enough to make her sniffle, happy tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

 

A woman brought a box forward, opening it. Inside, a golden medal shaped like a shield and inlayed with jade on a navy ribbon lay on a velvet cushion. Raiko picked it up and Korra tilted her head forward, short, choppy spikes of hair fluttering in the mild breeze. “Thank you, Korra. You are invaluable, and truly are worthy of the title Avatar.”

 

Applause sounded as the crowd cheered, the medal settling against Korra’s sternum, cool and solid on her chest. She smiled, blue eyes bright, and with a single, steady step, rose from her wheelchair, placing her right foot on the ground. She grunted softly, and Asami’s hand came up to gently grip her elbow, but she nodded, taking another step forward. “Thank you,” she whispered to Raiko, and with solid arms, embraced him, hugging him as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. He patted her back, and embraced her in return, raising her arm up in victory.

 

After a rush of citizens wanting to thank her and give her gifts, Korra found herself back on the boat to Air Temple Island. Pema and the kids had left the ceremony once it was done, promising her a nice dinner, complete with her favorites: sea prunes, artic hem seasoned with fire flakes and lemon, five-flavor soup and moon peach cakes coated in sugar and sweetened with a honey glaze.

 

A feast for a Queen, or at least, the Avatar.

When Korra arrived, she didn’t immediately go in. Instead, she wheeled herself around to the back of the island, wheelchair clattering over the stone paths until she found herself on the grassy knoll on the backside of the temple and Tenzin’s home. She sighed, closing her eyes, and letting herself finally have a quiet reprieve.

 

“Raava,” she whispered, calling up her spiritual companion. “Are you there?”

 

Raava’s answer resonating throughout Korra: _“Are you ever going to stop asking that?”_ she teased, voice pitched up.

 

“Probably not,” Korra replied.

 

“Korra?” Korra looked over her shoulder and gasped softly: Pema was walking towards her, head tilted down a bit. Her footsteps looked heavy, and when she finally came to Korra, she sighed.

 

“Hey there,” she began. Korra kept silence, waiting. “I… I haven’t gotten to talk to you yet, and… Well, I wanted to.”

 

Korra nodded. “About…?”

 

“Tenzin,” Pema stated. Korra felt her stomach drop.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I don’t hate you or blame you, you know?” Pema said, voice lifting up at the end.  “It’s what he wanted,” Pema paused. “He died in service to his best student, and he helped her save the world.” She stepped closer to Korra, sighing at the setting sun.

 

Emotion welled up in Korra’s stomach, and she gasped, breath coming in hard pants. “But… But I…” Korra’s voice broke and she started to cry, tears rolling down her cheek quickly. She had let him be her shield in a moment of weakness, had gotten herself distracted and bound, unable to do more than scream.

 

“You stopped Kuvira. You couldn’t have known that Tenzin would fall victim to her tyranny. That,” Pema stated, “was _her_ fault, something _she_ should have to live with for the rest of her life. Not you, Korra. Never you.”

 

Korra nodded, and Pema shifted behind her, wrapping her arms around Korra’s shoulders, lips pressing against her hair. She shifted so her chin gently sat on Korra’s crown, and smiled out at the beginnings of the Mo Ce Sea. “You are like a daughter to me, you know that? You were like to Tenzin too, and I _know_ he wouldn’t have wanted to you to feel this way.” After a few moments of silence, Pema released her. “Come back in when _you’re_ ready.”

 

Ten mintues later, Korra wheeled herself back in, travelling into the kitchen. Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki sat around the table, chatting softly, breaking into giggles every few second. The sight warmed Korra’s heart, even though Tenzin’s presence –rather, lack there of– stuck out like the elephant koi in the room.

 

The kids – _no,_ Korra thought, _not really kids any more, are they?_ – went silent, gauging Korra’s tear stained cheeks for what they should –could– say. Korra smiled, and the tension relaxed, and she took a place next to Meelo, airbending herself up and into the chair. “Hey there, kiddos,” she pipped, smiling.

 

“I’m not a kid!” Meelo proclaimed, nudging her. She giggled and pushed him back, albeit a bit too hard, sending him to the floor. He chuckled and jumped back up, threatening to fart on her in retaliation.

 

“Brutes,” Jinora joked, rolling her eyes. “How… are you?” she chanced.

 

“Alright,” Korra answered honestly, relaxing in the chair.

 

“So… are you and Asami…?” Jinora waved her hands.

 

“Are we what?” Korra raised an eyebrow.

 

“Are you and Asami _girlfriends_?” Ikki shouted, leaning forward. “Are you two gonna be kissing and stuff?”

 

Korra’s cheeks darkened, and she looked down. “Wh-Wha- how do you know?!”

 

“Mom,” all three kids answered, pointing at Pema.

 

“She said she saw you two kiss while you were in the hospital,” Ikki chirped.

 

“Oh the lips,” Meelo added.

 

“Was there tongue?” Ikki asked, leaning forward.

 

“Ikki, Meelo,” Pema began. They sat back in their seats, and quickly apologized. “Oh, Korra, I… I let it slip. It’s not like I haven’t noticed how you two look at each other. I might be in my forties, but I remember quite well how it is to fall in love.” She waved a wooden spoon at her, shaking her head and sighing. “Youth these days,” she mused, turning back to stir a pot.

 

“I… I mean, I guess….” Korra didn’t know to be honest. She covered her face and sighed.

 

 _Knock, knock._ “Come in!” Pema called. She looked at Korra and winked, chuckling to herself.

 

“Hey.” Korra looked up and saw Asami, standing in the doorway. She was dressed comfortable: black linen pants and a sleeveless, jade green shirt that accented her eyes. She’d even forgone make-up, leaving her face more open and softer. “Smells good in here.”

 

“Asami,” Korra whispered. Her face heated up again, perhaps more intense than the flames she had yielded only three weeks prior. “Why are you here?” She’d blurted it out before she’d censored the thought and groaned to herself.

 

“I was invited,” Asami replied coolly. “Pema had this planned when we found out about the award. I wanted to celebrate.” She stepped forward, swinging her arms from behind her back. “For you.”

 

Asami was holding a bouquet, a fragrant blend of fire lilies and moon flowers and daisies. She extended it towards Korra, and Korra took it, cradling it in her arms gently. She’d _never_ gotten flowers, and hadn’t _ever_ though Asami would be the first person to give them to her. “T-Thank you,” Korra managed, gaze locked on the beautiful blooms. “These are lovely.

 

“Oh, I’ll get a vase!” Jinora said suddenly, lurching to her feet. “I bet it’ll be _heavy_ , so Meelo, Ikki, come help.” When Meelo and Ikki didn’t immediately move, she frowned, eyes shifting towards Korra and Asami. “ _Now_?”

 

“Come on,” Meelo’s whisper hissed. “They’re gonna get all _romantic_ , and we gotta go!” Ikki giggled and raced off with him, darting around the corner on Meelo’s heels.

 

“Well, that was…” Korra paused. “Embarrassing.” She turned and found that Pema had gone two, leaving them in the kitchen.

  

 _Alone_.

 

Korra cleared her throat, setting the flowers on the table carefully. “So…”

 

“I wanted to talk,” Asami started. Korra already knew: about the kiss they’d shared, about the kind touches over the past three weeks.

 

About _them_.

 

“About the…k-kiss?” Korra stuttered bashfully.

 

“Yeah,” Asami answered, voice dropping to a whisper. “Did you… like it?”

 

Korra recalled the touch of Asami’s soft lips, the pressure upon hers, and the genuine spark of affection that had bloomed in her aching chest. The kiss resonated through her the same way calling Raava did: a sun warm sensation that made Korra feel invincible. “Yeah, a lot,” Korra replied, giggling a bit.

 

“A lot?” Asami asked, to be sure.

 

“A lot, a lot,” Korra assured.

 

Reaching out, Asami sought Korra’s hand. Korra, although nervous, let her grip it, glad to note that Asami’s palms were just as moistened with sweat as her own. “I… I’d like to take you out on a date once you heal, Korra,” Asami began. “And… and maybe be your girlfriend?” Her voice pitched up, turning the statement into a question.

 

“My… girlfriend?” Korra breathed. “Like, dating and holding hands and… more kissing girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Asami replied, just as breathless. “All of that. We can take it slow too, just like how we did when we became friends.”

 

“I… I’d like that,” Korra stated, finally raising her gaze to Asami’s. When she saw her friend’s –friend-cum-girlfriend, really – eyes, she gasped: they were slick with tears, tears that were rolling down Asami’s cheek. She raised her free hand and wiped one away, finding herself unable to resist ghosting a finger over Asami’s cheek.

 

Korra’s hand came to cup her cheek and she leaned closer. She was close enough that she could smell Asami’s perfume  –vanilla– and could see a spree of light, honey colored freckles under her eyes. “Can I…?” Korra asked.

 

“Please do,” Asami whispered.

 

Their lips met in the middle, the same gentle pressure Korra remembered. She felt that same spark of energy roar through her, and before she knew it, she was standing, Asami rising with her, and the elements were swirling around her: water from the sink, earth flying in from the open windows, fire gently crackling at the tips of her fingers, and air ruffling Korra’s short, spikes and Asami’s long, wavy locks. Korra’s eyes went half-lidded, bright white light filling them: the same color as in the Avatar State, and warmth filling her heart.

 

Korra felt a twist in her stomach, and when she looked up, the kitchen was filled with spirits, all aglow and thrumming with renewed like. Their voices were cheerful, and they were calling to Korra, dancing about her and Asami.

 

“The spirits,” Korra whispered. “They’ve come back!”

 

 _Yes_ , Raava said. _It is because you did not abuse them like Kuvira did. You respected them and returned the balance to the world, and thus the spirits can return to coexisting with humanity._

 

“This is amazing,” Asami breathed, voice filled with awe. “You really _did_ save the worlds.”

 

“Yeah,” Korra said, leaning close to Asami again. “I suppose I have.” She chuckled and pressed her lips back flush with her girlfriend’s, the joyful energy of the spirits lifting her own soul, returning balance back into Korra's heart.


End file.
